The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device whereby an upper side of a wafer of semiconductor material is provided with semiconductor elements in passivated mesa structures, which semiconductor elements are provided with connection electrodes which are provided on upper sides of the mesa structures and on a lower side of the wafer, whereupon the wafer is split up into individual semiconductor bodies which comprise mesa structures with first connection electrodes connected to lower sides of the semiconductor bodies and with second connection electrodes connected to upper sides of the mesa structures.
A mesa structure is understood to be a plateau surrounded by a groove or recess. The groove or recess is provided with a passivating layer so that a passivated mesa structure is created.